Gargamel (The Smurfs Film Series)
Gargamel is the main antagonist of the 2011 film The Smurfs and its 2013 sequel The Smurfs 2. He is an evil wizard and the arch-nemesis of the Smurfs. His goal is to use the Smurf essence to become the most powerful wizard and control the world. He was portrayed by Hank Azaria, who also played Kahmunrah in 20th Century Fox's Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and Carlos in Hop. History ''The Smurfs'' In this movie, Gargamel plots to use the Smurfs essence to become the most powerful wizard in the world. When he chases the Smurfs away from their village they end up in New York City, while Gargamel pursued them. There, he teams up with his cat Azrael, and his short-lived henchwoman Odile Anjelou. When he gets a dragon wand, he captures Papa Smurf and takes him to his castle in Central Park where he uses his essence to power up his dragon wand and use it against his Smurf family and their human friends Patrick and Grace. Gargamel was defeated and his powers were gone and he was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Smurfs went back to Smurf Village with victory and no Gargamel to bother him. ''The Smurfs 2'' Gargamel uses the last of his magic to become a famous celebrity magician in Paris and has two new creations called the Naughties to help him capture the Smurfs. He captures Smurfette to get the formula that Papa used to turn her into a real Smurf so he can turn his Naughties into real Smurfs and use their essence to become more powerful and rule the world. When Smurfette refuses to tell him the formula, Gargamel and his naughties plot to be nice for her to become one of them to persuade her to tell them the formula. When she does, he puts his naughties and Smurfette in his Smurf extracting machine to take their essence and use it to control over the world. When Papa Smurf and the three other Smurfs come to rescue Smurfette, Patrick and Victor arrive and destroy Gargamel's machine and unleash all of the Smurf magic, which carries everyone out of the castle. Smurfette shoots Gargamel away with Azrael and they fly across Paris, then Gargamel shoots a portal into the water he and Azrael end up back in their castle, but after a painful fall. They get into a fight and he is then attacked by Azrael with his claws. Powers and Abilities Gargamel has no magical powers in himself. However, his determination, deceit and the artifacts he uses to produce magical effects make him a dangerous enemy. In the two films in which he appears, he uses the dragon's wand, a powerful wand, to generate rays of energy or tentacles to seize his opponents, or even change the appearance of other living beings; this transformation, however, is temporary. Gargamel's Minions *Azrael *Odile Angelou *The Naughties Navigation pl:Gargamel (filmy) Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Oppressors Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Category:Tragic Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Parents Category:God Wannabe Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Insecure Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortality Seeker